The Last Pureblood
by TheChaoticOne
Summary: when you have been exiled by the people that you thought your brothers and sisters, and thrown into the mass of energy and space that created your own kind. what will happen in this strange new war to wage. Fem-Arbiter/OC
1. Prologue

_Lotus_

 _There are the rumors of three of the most dangerous Tenno in all of existence these Tenno are the Pureblood's of legend. You may be thinking that these three never have existed or perhaps are now dead, you would be incorrect. How do I know this?_

 _I am the last one..._


	2. Failures

**A/N: oh yea I forgot this last chapter but oh well its here now...  
** **I in no way own warframe it belongs to Digital extremes**

Talking: "hey"  
Thinking: _"hey"  
_ Private Message: .:hey:.

Sylus Pov.  
 _"Why did this happen?"_ I thought as I looked upon the corpse of my fallen brother, his warframe was barely intact, _"why had he come now?, and also why not for me it was me that killed Sargus Ruk not this..."_ i was cut from my thoughts as a ping indicated a sudden decrease in my warframe's Life support," _how am I at 30% I've only been here... shit, about 5 minutes, I need to get to the extract"_

1 Hour later

"operator you have a message" Shade my new ship cephalon stated "alright Shade I'll get right on that" I replied as i walked to the comunications section on my newly built 'Mantis' landing craft. _"_ Alright who was that message from" i stated to no one in particular, but as per usual Shade replied as though it was a legit question. "it is from the Lotus Operator" " _why would she message me now of all times"_ "Display the message Shade" "as you wish".

.:Sylus I request your presence at the relay immediately, DO NOT COME ARMED, Lotus:.

 **A/N: thanks guest for reviewing last chapter oh and you may notice that I've changed the fic a bit, its because a friend of mine suggested what would happen if my story was integrated into halo so yeah... Tadaa! oh and I'm writing a new chapter now (hopefully a big one)**

 **A/N: There is a Poll on my page so if you have the time I hope you would vote**


	3. Were it so easy

Pov Sylus

' _Ok I'm at the relay, wait where are all of the syndicate agents'_ I thought to myself as I walked though the relay ' _ah, there she is'_

Pov Lotus

"Good your here" I plainly said whilst barely containing my anger at the Pureblood who has served me for many years.

"So why am I here Lotus?" Scythe asked

"You are here for trial"

"What for!?" he demanded

"You are on trial for the murder of a Tenno and aiding the Stalker"

"Evidence?" he asked

"None required" I calmly stated as two Rhino Prime grasped him from behind, 'I don't want to see this' I thought as I stepped back to allow a Volt Prime to knock him out.

"Throw him into the void, with no key"

Pov Volt Prime

' _I hope wherever he ends up he'll be ok' I_ thought as we tossed him in the void portal.

Pov Shade

' _The Operator, no this is wrong, he wouldn't, would he?, I'll activate his life support and at least he'll have his Fang/Lex-Prime in the VSS (Void Storage Space)'_  
.:he will be alright I hope wherever he ends up he'll be fine, right Ordis?:.  
.:yes, I know our operator, he will be Perfectly fine in whatever universe he ends up in:.

On the other side of the portal the void rejects the Pureblood and throws him into the space near a space station in another universe. The space station he appears next to sends a recovery craft to collect the Tenno.

The station is the Cairo station which is situated in an orbit around earth, the station is currently run by the UNSC.  
The Tenno (encased in ice) is lifted into a pelican drop ship by 3 EVA Marines whilst they make comments and complaints.

"Aw come on, really pick up duty" the first complained.  
"Hey it's better than being the one picked up I mean, look at it" the second obviously thinking the Tenno to be a Forerunner frozen in ice  
"Can it Marines!" the Third Shouted quickly resuming command and then proceeding to shout orders.

The Pelican lands in the vehicle bay of Cairo station the Tenno is loaded into the med bay of the station.

 **Two hours later**

Pov. Sylus

"-saying that you have no idea what material the weapons are composed from?" an unknown obviously male voice asks in an urgent tone

"That is correct admiral". the other, maybe a scientist?, 'that gets me thinking, some Grineer had that rank... Oh shit! If they've captured me I've got no chance at all the 'Lotus' ordered an EV (A/N warframe players will know what that is) to be in presence at my 'exile'.' I realise they have continued talking and i might have missed important details.

"-just saying it could be an old forerunner bio-weapon, like the Flood," That name brings something to the forefront of my mind that I had long since forgotten.

 _ **FLASHBACK ENSUE**_

' _the scene is an old Orokin research lab designated 'Cerata', two researchers are deciding a name while their guards are watching with little interest, "I believe we should name this weapon something other than 'Technocyte -6', it should have a codename." The first states plainly. "Whilst I agree, it still is a variant of the original Technocyte Virus that is in its own right an abomination, it comes forth and consumes anything in its path, just like an 'infestation', or a 'flood'(*wink wink*)._

 _ **Flashback end**_

In another area of the galaxy near Earth, The Arbiter, otherwise known by other Sanghelli, as Theyla 'Vadam is pondering the skills of the humans and 'demons' that she has met or (regrettably) fought,

 **POV. Arbiter**

 _Of all the humans (and their ally's) that I've fought beside or with, only a few have stood out in their ranks, first it was that 'demon' on that planet 'Reach' I think they called it, it- no, he, had skills reminiscent of the Sanghelli warriors before the Covenant, he might have been alive right at this moment if my kind had gotten past their prejudice and acceptance of the 'Prophets', though when I last saw the 'Demon' he had killed two Covenant legions, no small feat, even for a 'Demon', then I was told by one of the remaining Zealot's to get onto one of the leaving 'Phantom's._

 _Second was their 'Master-Chief', he was… beyond lethal, the fact that I had to face him many times and still we have not found a victor between us is… a rarity in itself, as many males of my own kind cannot hope to even match me in combat, but he was one of the few to hold their own against me (most are defeated within the first few seconds of the fight/challenge). The fact that he died in the 'Forward unto dawn' was surprising to say in the least._

As she thought for a few more hours she was pushed from her thoughts as she was received a transmission from Cairo station…

Pov. 3rd person Admiral Hood

 _I hope the Arbiter accepts the opportunity to view this things combat viability, she should know what it is as well, I mean the Sanghelli have archives and legends about the forerunners they'd have to know something…_ Hood thought after he ordered the communication to the Arbiter.

"The uplink will take around a minute sir" an analyst states to Hood.

"That will be no problem"

 **Two minutes later**

"So you wish for me and my own kin to travel a vast distance to see if this creature is one of the _'gods'_ that the ' _prophet's'_ worshiped. The Arbiter stated with a vile tone when she said 'gods' and 'prophet's'. "Why should I it could be bent on the annihilation of your kind, or my own for that matter?"

"That is very true, but in the short time it's been awake it hasn't shown any hostility, in fact it's almost not moving at all."

"It's awake?!, are you a fool, if it is a Forerunner it could wipe out your entire battalion?"

"Arbiter, I would remind you that it has shown no hostility, and if it attacks we are prepared to eliminate it."

"So be it."

"I will expect your arrival within the week."

"Were it so easy..."


End file.
